Jessie/Anime/Main series/History/SM
In Loading the Dex!, the trio arrived in the Alola region to obtain some rare Alolan Pokémon for Giovanni, as well as Ash's Pikachu, which they were surprised to find on Melemele Island. They had also left Inkay and Gourgeist behind at headquarters. They allied with a , which hated Pikachu, but at the end of the episode, a kidnapped Jessie and James. In First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, the Bewear looked after the trio, giving them food and shelter at its den. Jessie used James's Luxury Ball to capture Mimikyu. It was revealed in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! that Jessie has a dislike for Giovanni's secretary Matori, who regularly displays a contemptuous and condescending attitude towards the trio and acts as if she is their boss. Jessie in turn sees Matori as a rival figure and even calls her "four eyes". In A Seasoned Search!, the trio completed their secret base in Bewear's den. In A Team-on-Team Tussle!, the trio, upon learning about Z-Moves, began their search for a Z-Crystal. They discovered a Darkinium Z in a nest of and , led by a Raticate, and attempted to retrieve it. However, they were intercepted by members of Team Skull, also after the same Z-Crystal. Ultimately, after a clash with the other team, and with the Totem Pokémon, the trio obtained the Z-Crystal for themselves. In Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper!, it was revealed that Jessie has a star-crush on Oluolu, a famous Pokémon Base player from Melemele Island. In the episode, she, along with her teammates, played Pokémon Base against Ash and in an effort to get Oluolu's autograph, but lost. In appreciation for a good game, Oluolu offered Jessie his autograph anyway; however, Bewear charged through and carried Team Rocket off before she could accept it. In Mimikyu Unmasked!, Jessie sent Mimikyu out to battle Ash during another attempt to steal Pikachu, but Team Rocket was quickly blasted off. This separated Mimikyu and its Trainer from James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet, while also ripping Mimikyu's rag in the process. Wearing a malasada bag, Mimikyu and its Trainer went shopping to find a replacement for its rag, but the Disguise Pokémon became irritated by Jessie's different outfits and stormed out of the store. Jessie convinced Mimikyu to hand over its rag to her for a repair. When she later opened another bag of malasadas, a trio of stole them, but also accidentally took Mimikyu's rag. Jessie, however, was able to retrieve it. When a larger flock of Murkrow returned for an attack, Mimikyu slid into its repaired rag and protected its Trainer from the flock. Later, Team Rocket returned to Ash for a rematch. Nevertheless, Mimikyu still ignored her commands to attack and attacked Pikachu instead, leaving Team Rocket open to Lycanroc's , sending them flying until Bewear arrived to take them to its den. In Alola, Kanto!, Team Rocket was revealed to have flown to Kanto as per orders from the headquarters. At the airport, the trio noticed Misty and Brock meet up with Ash and his classmates, and after eavesdropping on the group's conversation, decided to steal Pokémon off of Professor Oak's Laboratory and present them to Giovanni. However, their attempt to steal the group's Pokémon was thwarted, and they were carried back to Alola by Bewear in When Regions Collide!. In Battle Royal 151!, Jessie entered the Manalo Conference alongside James. Disguised as Jessina (Japanese: ムサジーナ Musasina), Jessie was among the 151 Trainers taking part in the Battle Royal preliminary round. Despite intending to keep herself hidden and avoid elimination until the battle was over, Mimikyu kept running around the battlefield, attacking any Pikachu it could find. By the end, Jessie was one of the 16 Trainers still standing at the end of the round. The match-ups for the next round revealed that she would be battling James. In The Battlefield of Truth and Love!, Jessie and Wobbuffet battled James and his . Fully confident in her own victory, she allowed Wobbuffet to act however he pleased, which he did by repeatedly using and against Mareanie's and . However, Mareanie ultimately managed to defeat Wobbuffet with a relentless Spike Cannon barrage after James gained a newfound resolve to win, thus eliminating Jessie from the competition.